


Halelah and the Wolf

by DalishWolfy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Arlathan (Dragon Age), Arlathan AU, Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Gift Fic, I love you Zaach!!!!, You're an amazing friend!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishWolfy/pseuds/DalishWolfy
Summary: This is a short story inspired by my friends lavellan and subsequent AU he made that we call "Arlathan AU".This is about Halelah, an evil version of Lavellan fabricated by the Evanuris to make people believe that Fen'Harel and those associated with him are nothing but pure evil. The story was altered as time went on, just like the stories of a certain wolf we all know. This is the current version told by Dalish Storytellers.
Relationships: Andruil/Ghilan'nain, Elgar'nan/Mythal, Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)/Original Elvhen Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 3





	Halelah and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lvlln_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlln_st/gifts).



> Halelah: voice/cry like a fox

**From the moment she came into existence Halelah was wrong. Her magic was wild, untamed and dangerous, her appearance was monstrous with claws and teeth sharp as stone. Her family crafted her a talisman, something to help her hide her appearance and her magic; for they sensed her power and hoped that they could, one day, use her against our Gods. Dirthamen heard the whispers of their plan’s and, in fear for his family, sent out his raven’s; one to Elgar’nan and one to Mythal. The All-Father was enraged but Mythal calmed him with a gentle hand. While Halelah’s family was punished for their treachery, our protector saw the injustice placed upon her and took her in, it was not Halelah’s fault that her family would use the innocent child for nefarious deeds. Mythal allowed Halelah to rest and asked that upon her recovery, she would visit our Mother so she may offer her guidance and wisdom that would help Halelah control her powers. For 8 days Mythal inquired as to Halelah’s well being, concerned for her new child; and everyday Halelah would hide behind her gilded door and fabricate a lie. Twisting our Mother’s compassion and using it for her own gain, hoping to trick her way among the gods and be made one of them as Fen’Harel was. Mythal felt uneasy at this woman’s presence, as if the spirits themselves were repelled by her, so she sent Halelah to Dirthamen. Hoping he could see the secrets behind the vixen’s eyes clearer than Mythal herself could and that her new child could be saved from the evil within herself.**

**Dirthamen took Halelah and felt the whispers beneath her skin, of secrets and power untold. Soon Halelah became a valued companion to Dirthamen, wherever he went the fox was by his side, receiving and supplying secrets and knowledge he could use to protect his people. After years of false loyalty to her god Halelah became bored and traveled to Andruil’s lands, telling the goddess wicked half-truths to turn her against her brother, hoping to insight war and unrest between the siblings. But Andruil was not fooled for long and when the fox realized this she fled quickly as the huntress stalked after her, demanding justice for her traitorous behavior. After narrowly avoiding Andruil for 10 days Halelah stumbled upon Ghilan’nain and immediately feigned injuries, pleading to the goddess for sanctuary from an unknown crazed hunter. Her lies to the Halla Mother caught the attention of Fen’Harel, who was quickly enchanted by her false beauty. That night the wolf visited her in her dreams, and noticing the wolf’s clear infatuation with her she tricked him into helping her. The next day Fen’Harel created a plan to distract Andruil from her hunt for his newfound beloved. He travelled to the Abyss, catching the attention of Anaris, a feared and awful Forgotten One. Fen’Harel led the being from his home, leaving chaos and destruction in his wake, angering the ancient being. As the great wolf approached the area he knew Andruil would be he looked for a way to gain her attention as well, and there it was, a halla. Beautiful, pure and graceful was this creature and the great wolf tore into its flesh mercilessly. The animal cried out, begging for help, and Andruil answered its call; she found Fen’Harel and tied him to a tree, bidding that as punishment for his unlawful slaying of the halla he would serve her in her bed for exactly a year and a day. As the goddess made camp for the night the wolf did not struggle, he saw the small, cunning shape of an animal in the brush; waiting for the perfect moment to set him free just as he knew she would. Anaris found Andruil and saw Fen’Harel tied to the tree. He demanded that Andruil release Fen’Harel to him, for he had committed crimes against The Forgotten Ones and they demanded justice. Andruil refused and they decided to duel for the right to claim and punish Fen’Harel.**

**During the fight Fen’Harel called to Anaris and told him of a weak point in Andruil’s armor, just above her hip. The goddess fell and Fen’Harel told Anaris that he should have his freedom for assisting him in his victory. Anaris turned to the Dread Wolf, clearly offended by his suggestion and began to insult him. He was so distracted by the god tied to the tree that he did not see Andruil rise from behind him, holding her great bow as she shot him with a golden arrow. Both Anaris and Andruil fell, exhausted from their fight and they slept to recover their wounds. As they slept Fen’Harel saw the form of woman creep through the trees towards him. Halelah freed him from his bonds and the wolf said nothing in return as he once again was entranced by her beauty. The cunning fox smiled and thanked the great wolf for his help as she left, fading into the woods as if she had never been there.**

**Halelah returned to Dirthamen 3 days later and as punishment for her disruption of his family's peace and her lies he destroyed her talisman that her family had used to conceal her true form and her raging magic. As the amulet shattered at her feet Halelah fell to the ground, clutching her head and writhing in pain as her nails once again became claws and her teeth became fangs; but she had worn the amulet for so long her magic was now one and the same as her talisman, leaving the once beautiful vixen nearly powerless and haggard at the god’s feet. That night Fen’Harel went searching for Halelah in the fade and when he found her she quickly used what little magic she could to enchant him once more, stalking towards the great wolf as if she were the predator and he the prey. She tilted his chin with a sharp talon and whispered in his ear the plans for The Betrayal. She would have her revenge on the gods; if she could not be one of them then she would be an unknown enemy to them. As the wolf accepted his new plans Halelah threw him from her dream, laughing with glee, for as long as the wolf was her pawn she stood a chance at destroying our benevolent protectors.**

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little lore story!! I had a lot of fun writing it! As always feel free to comment with questions or just say his!!! Thank you for taking the time to read what I wrote! :)


End file.
